


Flirting With Jealously

by LovingPipersBoys



Category: Twilight - Meyer | Movie (2008 2009)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPipersBoys/pseuds/LovingPipersBoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is not too happy about Jacob and his endless need to flirt with random people. It was now time for the vampire to teach his little puppy a lesson that he will never forget. Edward/Jacob Slash Warnings for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Jealously

Flirting with Jealously

Jacob Black clenched his jaw and tried hard not to allow a string of curse words to pass his lips as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had been standing here for at least two hours after the incident and yet nothing had change. The vampire was being as stubborn as ever and was refusing to grant his request to come down from the tree. He had apologized for his behavior a million times already and he was running out of patience. He didn't understand why the stupid leech just didn't forgive him already.

Didn't he know that it was just harmless fun?

"Oh so now I'm back to being a leech Jacob? What happened? I thought that you loved me. I thought that I was your world, your reason for living, your true mate, the love of your life or some shit like that. What, after you got into my pants all of that so called love disappeared? You're such an asshole. You know what, fuck you! And no it wasn't harmless fun Jacob. It was rude, disrespectful, hurtful, not to mention down right disgusting!"

The young wolf sighed and shook his head. He had to remember not to think so loudly around the telepath. It wasn't as if he planned on leaving Edward for the girl. All he did was flirt a little. Now look where two seconds of fun had gotten him. Begging as if he were trapped in some whinny ball less man's love song and the love of his life sitting up in a damn tree, having a fit like some hormonal female.

This was absurd. A 6'7" muscle man with six tattoos should not be forced to beg anyone for anything but yet here he was, pleading with his mate like a fucking bitch! Talk about taking a shot straight to the gut of one's alpha male pride.

Damn love really sucked sometimes.

He took a deep breath and tried again, making sure that his anger didn't show too much in his voice, other wise he was going to be stuck here all night, which was the last thing he wanted. After all he had better things to do that involved whipped cream, hand cuffs, lube and Edward's tight hole.

The thoughts and pictures in his head had his cock hardening. He was going to have to turn on the charm big time in order to get off his imprints shit list. Other wise he was going to have to whip himself and that was something Jacob Black did not do. That's what Edward was for.

"You have the nerve to think about sex at a time like this! You are a true piece of work." Edward's voice slammed into his ears.

He looked up to where the man in question sat, his eyes glaring down at him making the shifter wince.

"If getting off is that important to you Jake, you could always head over to the hospital and mount that whore. I'm sure that she'll just love to wake up to you humping her leg like the dog you are!"

God help him but Edward was even sexier when he was angry.

He smirked when he heard the vampire's voice "Unbelievable. Horny douche bag jerk."

"Sorry but she's not my type. I would much rather mount you lover boy."

"Yeah, hold your breath and wait for that to happen."

Jacob groaned. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Babe, please come down already. I said that I was sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, she wasn't really all that into me. She thought that I was good looking and she flirted with me a little bit but it's not like she grabbed my dick and tried to claim me. Sorry but I'm just not seeing what the big deal is Eddie. Just because some chick flirted with me doesn't mean that she wants to fucking marry me and have my children. And even if she did it wouldn't matter because I am in love with and married to YOU!"

Edward huffed, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Why couldn't Jacob see how this whole melodrama was making him feel?

"Funny you should say that love because that's exactly what the skank was thinking! You should have seen the imagines that flashed across her mind. She wanted to throw you down on the table and have her way with you right there in the fuckking restaurant! Oh wait, it gets better sweetheart. The girl actually wanted to marry you and yes Jacob, she even wanted to have a little Jacob Jr. With that being said I have every right to be kind of pissed so screw you if you don't understand that. Don't you know that I wanted to vomit having been forced to listen to and watch that shit? Dumb slut. It's not like she didn't know that we were together in "that" way. You had your arm over my shoulders and I kissed your hand right in front of her! She's lucky that I didn't rip her head off, bitch."

The young man almost laughed as he remembered what followed. His husband didn't rip the girl's head off but he had come pretty close. Thank God Emmett had come with them. It had taken the both of them to save the girl from Edward's clutches.

"I'm pretty sure that she got the message when you yelled at her and shoved her through the wall sweet cheeks. Now would you please top acting like such a girl and bring your sexy ass down here?"

"Go to hell Black."

Not able to take any more of Edwards antics, Jacob took a few steps back before running towards the tree and scaling it with ease. He then placed himself right next to the brooding vampire and smiled.

Edward was too damn cute.

He ran his hand through the man's soft auburn colored locks and kissed him on the cheek before speaking.

"I'm already in hell. When you're angry or hurt Edward it hurts me as well and don't roll your eyes at me because I am not bullshitting you, it's the truth. I love you more than anything but this whole jealousy rampage of yours has got to stop. I don't even get this pissed off when guys or girls look at you like they want to tare your clothes off and rape you. I may give your gang of admirers a little smart ass remark or throw my arm around your shoulders to show that you're mine but I would never get mad at you for flirting with someone or having them flirt with you. Want to know why? Edward please look at me." His voice was soft as he took hold of his lover's chin, forcing the other to face him.

"Because at the end of the day it's just you and me. We come home to each other, we love each other even on the days when we argue and fight that love, that passion, is still there. No one else in this world has or will ever have a hold on my heart the way you do. You're the only person that I would even consider kissing or making love to. You're the only person that I want to touch my body knowing that it's your touch alone that sends shivers up and down my spine. You are the center of my life. My eyes may look at others but my heart, my mind, my body, my soul belongs to you and only you. So please come down with me. Let's get out of here and head home. I swear that once we get inside I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Even though he wanted to killed the bastard for his pervious actions, Edward couldn't help but smile. The jerk always knew what to say to make things better.

Stupid jerk off.

But that stupid, big, strong, sexy, hot tempered jerk off was his and his alone.

"Ok, if you promise to kiss everything and make it better, I'll go home with you. I'll even let you hold my hand."

Jacob's smile, as well as his member, grew as he leaned in and planted a nice, long, passionate kiss on the vampires lips.

"I'll even kiss everything twice." He said with another kiss. "And if you're still feeling angery or jealousy I'll do it three times over. I'll even add some tongue for good measure."

Edward moaned into yet another kiss at the thought. Why did he always have to give into Jacob's advances so easily? Damn he was weak. Lucky for having such a hot husband, but still incredibly weak.

"Well then, we better get home and start working on making up. You have a lot of ground to cover young man."

Both men climbed down the tree, linked hands and began the journey home.

They walked in silence until they entered their house. The second that the door was closed the couple resumed their heavy make out session, shedding clothes everywhere until they reached the bedroom where Jacob instantly pushed Edwards naked form down on the bed, keeping true to his promise to kiss and lick every part of the vampire's body, earning him moans and groans of delight. When Edward couldn't take any more he flipped Jacob over onto his back, a hand on his chest to keep him in place.

The Native American male was not happy about it, his thoughts were booming so that the telepath could hear him loud and clear "There is no way in hell that I'll ever bottom Edward Cullen-Black! So don't even think about it."

Edward laughed knowing that the tanned skin male meant every single word of it and would probably try to kill him if he ever attempted such a thing. It's not like Jacob would ever have to worry about that anyway. The vampire knew that he was the true meaning of a cock whore and wouldn't dream of going without Jacob's dick up his ass during their intimate moments.

Yeah, he was nasty but Jacob was his husband so he really didn't give a shit what anyone else thought about it.

"Don't worry Jake. I have no intentions of violating that virgin hole of yours. However…" he trailed off as he attached the handcuffs on the bed posts to Jacob's wrist "you do need to be taught a lesson."

"Edward, what are you doing?" Questioned Jacob, unsure where this was leading. He was always the one in control.

The vampire just laughed as he got off the bed and pulled something out of the closet. He then went into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later dressed in a very tight police officer's uniform with a flogger in one hand and a paddle in the other.

Jacob's eyes widened in shock at Edward's newly found bold streak. Damn he looked good in that uniform and he couldn't wait to rip it right off of his body.

"Poor little puppy all tied up with no one to save you. Maybe you should have thought about that before you went and misbehaved today with that dirty little tramp. What's her name again? Bella? Whatever her name was you've been very naughty and the judge has entrusted me to decide and carry out your punishment." He said sliding the thin leather strips down the wolf's bare skin.

"What are you going to do to me officer?" He questioned as his eyes roamed over the thin material covering his lovers body causing his hip to buck into the air.

Shit he was horny as hell and he couldn't wait to get her hands on the vampire.

"Well one thing's for certain, you're in serious need of obedience training puppy. I think I know exactly where to start. Perhaps a good spanking is in order."

Off his words Edward seductively licked his lips just as the flogger made it's way down to the wolfs cock, ghosting over the sensative area.

Jacob could not hold back the moans any longer as his breaths came out in jagged pants, his excitement reaching new heights. Edward was sexy as hell right now and all he wanted to do was throw the vampire down on the bed and pound his lovely, tight ass into the mattress for at least two hours. His erection was now leaking pre come, aching to be touched, licked, sucked, anything to capture sweet release.

Edward noticed this and bent over on the bed, his ass towards Jacobs face as he took the man's overly heated member into his hand.

"It looks as if you're experiencing some leakage Mr. Black. Allow me to take care of that for you."

The man threw his head back and nearly screamed as his lover slowly licked up his juices before sucking on the head of his cock, his tongue flicking out occasionally over the slit before taking him in down to the base.

He turned to face the wolf with a smirk before kissing him, hard and rough on the lips while his hand pulled at the shoulder length locks.

"What a big boy you are Mr. Black. It doesn't help that you taste so fucking amazing. I may not be able to stop myself from blowing you until you come down my throat. I can't wait to taste every bit of you instead of just licking up these little drops of honey. Would you like that Mr. Black? Would you like me to suck your big cock until you come?"

"Oh God yes. Please do it Edward."

The vampire pulled back only to shake his head, chastising his lover. Drawing back the flogger, he came down lightly across the man's erection, his own love organ stiffening at the growls that Jacob was making.

"Ah shit…mmm." Jacob moaned completely lost in the sensation and torture.

"That's officer Cullen-Black to you! Now beg correctly and if you fuck up this time you won't get shit from me."

Jacob's eyes were black with lust. He wanted Edward so bad he was willing to do anything to have him.

"Please suck my cock Officer Cullen-Black. Make me come for you, please." He begged.

Edward smiled in return before leaving the bed once again and grabbing a chair, pulling it to their bedside. Jacob nearly threatened his husband's life when he sat down and just stared at him.

"Edward! What the hell? Get over here, NOW!" His voice was full of rage and a hunger that needed to be sated.

"Nope," Edward laughed as he made himself comfortable. "I told you that you needed to be taught a lesson so listen up. Today's topic is flirting and why you shouldn't do it."

"You son of a bitch. I hope you know that I'm going to fuck, not make love, but fuck the hell out of you for this. I swear to you Edward, you will not be able to sit for a full fucking week!"

Edward gasped in mocked hurt.

"And here I was thinking that you loved Esme. But that language and those threats Mr. Black were very crude. Does Billy know that his son has such poor manners?"

"Cut it out Edward, get your ass over here and finish what you started!"

"You know the more you talk the longer it's going to take for us to get to the good parts. We can have our little lesson and then I'll let you have me, but first things first."

"Well, sorry to tell you baby I was never one for patience."

With that Jacob jerked his arms forward breaking the cuffs, freeing himself from his restraints.

Edward's face didn't get the chance to show the shock that ran through him before he was yanked from the chair and thrown down the bed.

Damn Jacob was strong and fast.

He smiled coyly as his husband's body covered the length of his own, pinning him to the bed as he looked into his eyes.

"Now Mr. Cullen-Black I'm going to show you that jealousy and fucking with your husbands emotions has it's own set of consequences. Lesson one, why you should never try that shit again."

The man was about to respond when he was rolled onto his stomach, the paddle he was holding was suddenly ripped from his hand only to be brought down hard on his ass.

He groaned and bit his lip as Jacob laid down some new rules with every swing of the paddle. He barely heard them, the pleasure in his body having a really hard pull on his mind making it hard for him to concentrate.

Was it horrible that he was rock hard and turned on by this?

He smiled to himself already knowing the answer.

If this was going to be his reward for acting like a jealous girlfriend then maybe he should do it more often.

Maybe a little flirting wasn't so bad after all. Apparently neither was jealousy or torturing Jacob Black, especially if this was the out come it would have.

This was going to be fun…


End file.
